


Roofing Tar Coffee

by ZebraLily112



Series: Mini Adventures [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Coffee, Early Mornings, F/M, Lesson Learned, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Nick Fury is Not Amused, SHIELD, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, don't let Fury make coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZebraLily112/pseuds/ZebraLily112
Summary: Inspired by a Garfield comic strip. Trying to make up for the "Solid Coffee Incident", Fury decides to try his hand at making coffee again. Will he succeed?





	Roofing Tar Coffee

After hearing about the 'Solid Coffee' incident from Agent Parker, Fury was quite surprised that he had forgotten how to make a good pot of coffee. SHIELD HQ was a lot like an office building and coffee was needed to keep people awake and functioning. How could he forget how to make a decent cup of coffee? Maybe getting coffee from the cafes around town made him forget what real coffee was like.

Fury knew that he had to do something to get into the groove again, he needed to fix this situation by making a good pot of coffee. He couldn't have lost his touch entirely, he just needed to give it a good try... but after the incident, it would be hard to find someone to help him out. The director decided to have a few people help him out... people that he could trust and really needed the coffee in the morning.

First was Natasha. The red-headed assassin always needed coffee and was willing to help Fury out in the hopes that the coffee would be good... and at least wake her up a bit. Disappointment ensued when the coffee Fury made turned out a lot like the first time, Natasha didn't seem to let it bother her, saying that the smell of the solid coffee was enough to wake her up. Afterwards, she had ordered herself some coffee from a nearby café.

Next was Steve. The super soldier enjoyed coffee in the morning and down-right needed it when his nightmares woke him up at night. Fury's next attempt at making coffee was the equivalent to sludge or really thick mud... needless to say when Steve drank it, his stomach was instantly upset. Thanks to the serum in Steve's veins, he was fine after a few hours, where-as a normal person would have left work early. Steve didn't let it bother him and told Fury that the third time's the charm.

"That's the problem..." Fury had said "The last one is Stark."

"Tony will give it a shot, coffee is a staple in the man's diet." was Steve's reply

The next day Fury had just made a pot of coffee when Tony came in, the inventor walked into the break room and sat down with a yawn. A mug was handed over, which instantly caught Tony's attention, the mug was warm and it smelled like coffee. Tony tried drinking out of the mug as Fury stood nearby, the trouble was that it was impossible to drink anything.

"Well?" Fury asked in an even tone

Tony put the mug down on the table, but still has a grip on the handle, he wasn't going to lie to Fury. It wouldn't be fair to him and no one... not even Natasha would be able to lie her way out of this.

"Fury, I believe your coffee has crossed that fine line from freshly brewed..." Tony paused

Turning his mug upside down, Tony revealed a thick drop of coffee-smelling liquid that couldn't come out of the mug. The thick substance dangled as Tony observed it with tired interest.

"To roofing tar." Tony finished

After all of that, Fury went back to café coffee and the coffee makers at SHIELD were never used by the director again. No one verbally spoke of their relief, but the major coffee drinkers of SHIELD were very relieved to have their morning coffee the way it should be.


End file.
